


白牙传 第5章 长夜（mob朔茂）

by cola_0121



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cola_0121/pseuds/cola_0121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因为剧情需要，mob卡卡西他爹，旗木朔茂。<br/>开车技术不好，有轮奸，还有各种折磨朔茂。不喜欢血腥的勿入阿。</p>
<p>前文发在lofter上，有兴趣的朋友可以看一下。<br/>白牙传(自来也×旗木朔茂bl)<br/>阅读前注意事项<br/>http://kurohimeyama.lofter.com/post/1e162e4f_b15bf07<br/>第1章<br/>http://kurohimeyama.lofter.com/post/1e162e4f_b15bf3b<br/>第1.5章<br/>http://kurohimeyama.lofter.com/post/1e162e4f_b1cbc1d<br/>第2章<br/>http://kurohimeyama.lofter.com/post/1e162e4f_b27dbd5<br/>第3章<br/>http://kurohimeyama.lofter.com/post/1e162e4f_b2d6123<br/>第3.5章<br/>http://kurohimeyama.lofter.com/post/1e162e4f_b3f1d3e<br/>第4章<br/>http://kurohimeyama.lofter.com/post/1e162e4f_b52ce0d</p>
            </blockquote>





	白牙传 第5章 长夜（mob朔茂）

第5章 长夜  
医护人员走后的第二天，朔茂发现自己好像发烧了。  
这也是情理之中的——朔茂这两天睡眠不好，醒醒睡睡的，药也没按时吃，贫血自然没好转，坐起来就会头晕，更别说去做饭了，只勉强喝了两口营养药。被削掉一小块骨头的左臂比之前更疼了，朔茂把绷带解开过一次，伤口愈合得很慢，还有些化脓，青紫色的皮肤因为炎症反应肿得快要被撑破一般。  
算了，反正明天医护人员就来了，到时候再说吧。朔茂勉强坐了起来，眼前一片漆黑，缓了好一会儿才看清周围。不知不觉已经睡到下午了，朔茂有点渴了，本想拎水壶烧点水，但胳膊却重得抬不起来，稍一动手指，前臂上的伤口就传来阵阵刺痛。他只好拉开靠院子一侧的隔扇，光着脚走到鹿威（日本庭院里经常有的和式设置，由竹筒制成，泉水灌满竹筒时，竹筒会倒过来发出咚的碰击声）旁边，侧着头喝了几口泉水。后山树丛里好像隐约有个人影，朔茂揉了揉眼睛，那人影又不见了。大概是贫血看到的重影吧。朔茂迷迷糊糊地走回卧室，连隔扇都没力气拉，又倒头睡下了。

不知过了多久，朔茂隐约听到屋里有动静。难道是医护人员来了？朔茂刚睁开眼，突然就被一个呛人的药布捂住了嘴鼻，手脚也被人紧紧制住。朔茂强睁开眼睛，发现卧室里不知什么时候闯进了4个人，看装束好像是山贼，都带着武器。  
“呜……呜！”若是平时，这种程度的迷药对朔茂够不成什么威胁，只不过今天朔茂伤口复发，贫血加上发烧，体力自不如平常。虽然他努力憋住呼吸，还是吸入了不少药粉，脑袋里只觉得天晕地旋，视线也变得模糊起来，反而是双臂伤口的痛楚比白天还要大上几倍。  
一张布满刀疤扭曲的脸突然凑了过来，发黄的牙齿啃咬着朔茂的耳垂，比起嘴上肮脏的药布，那刀疤脸嘴里的腥臭味更让朔茂作呕。  
“小美人儿，陪哥儿几个玩玩吧，哈哈哈。”  
“你还别说，果然是老大有眼光，白天看这小子病歪歪的，没想到近了一看，嘿，这皮肤比吉原的雏儿都嫩。”朔茂感到一双布满老茧的大手在自己的腿上上下游动，不禁一阵恶心在胸口翻滚，狠狠地踹了下去，那手的主人惨叫一声，应声倒地。  
“哈哈，好！”刚刚正专注玩弄朔茂耳垂的刀疤脸一把捏起他的下巴。“老子就喜欢脾气倔的。来呀，再折腾啊。”那男人一把扯下朔茂的和服腰带，浴衣散落两旁，朔茂雪白的身体完全裸露在夜色之中。“美人儿跟马一样，越是性子烈的，越让人想征服呢。”  
朔茂索性别过头去，用余光扫到一个猥琐男人正托着他纤细的脚踝反复亲吻啃咬着。朔茂见此情景，假装闭上眼睛放弃挣扎，慢慢旋转着脚趾挑逗起那男人，实则渐渐地往回收腿，待当那男人把他的脚趾含在嘴里时，朔茂猛地一伸腿，直朝那人面门狠踢下去，接着一个反身横扫，又踢在刚才摸他腿的男人肚子上，一瞬间，两个男人都倒在地上，苦叫连连。  
还有两个……  
朔茂正打算顺势爬起来，不料刚才的刀疤脸反应更快，一脚踩在朔茂手臂的伤口上，疼得朔茂倒吸了一口冷气。趁这个空档，刀疤脸一屁股骑到了他背上，抓住朔茂银白色的长发往后一扯，强迫他仰起头，对上自己因兴奋而有点扭曲的邪笑。“想不到小美人还有两下子啊，不调教一下看来是不行呢。”刀疤脸让一个手下把朔茂双臂上的绷带解开，紧紧绑住双手，自己则用力向后拉扯朔茂的长发，让他身子后仰成个弓形，伸出舌头贪婪地舔着朔茂漆黑闪亮的眸子，像在品尝什么稀世美味。“小美人，你知道腿也能脱臼吗？”没等朔茂反应过来，刀疤脸给被踢倒在地的两个手下使了个眼色，那两个人立刻心领神会，一个人压住朔茂的一条腿和臀部，另一个人把朔茂刚才踢人的腿微微抬起，突然朝着外侧狠力掰过去，只听喀嚓一声闷响，刚才还不断挣扎的腿动也不能动了。  
“唔！”突如其来的剧痛疼得朔茂瞬间失神，大滴的汗水沿着鬓角落了下来，呼吸也变得急促起来。不过堂堂暗部副队长怎么能在几个无耻之徒面前叫出声来，朔茂紧紧地咬住下唇，血顺着他的嘴角流到细长白皙的脖颈上，随着颈动脉急促的跳动一起一伏，像只不屈的美丽天鹅，高贵得不可方物，却又莫名的性感，诱人想要侵犯。  
刀疤脸很久没遇见这样的尤物了，眯着眼咽了咽口水，就像只饥肠辘辘的豺狼发现了猎物一般。“看来小美人很喜欢疼呢。”刀疤脸把朔茂的脸狠狠地按在榻榻米上。“让我们疼疼你身体的其他地方怎么样？”刀疤脸的手下一边哄笑着一边扒掉了朔茂身上的浴衣，扯下了他白色的兜裆布，朔茂修长的身体在月光下一览无遗。  
“你，你们要干什么？”朔茂惊恐地睁大了眼睛，想回头去看，却被刀疤脸死死地按住。  
“当然是干你了，哈哈哈。”又一阵哄笑，朔茂感觉到有什么东西伸进了自己的后门。  
“唔……！”  
“才伸一根手指就这么敏感了，要不要再来一根？哈哈哈。”  
“让我也试试。”  
“这后门真紧啊，手指都要动不了了。”  
突如其来的异物感让朔茂拼命地扭动着腰身想躲开，反而引来更多根手指无情的插入。  
“哟，腰扭得这么欢，是在邀请我吗？”骑坐在朔茂背上的刀疤脸戏虐地说道。  
朔茂没理会刀疤脸的调戏，经过刚才一番挣扎，朔茂已经没剩下什么力气了，手臂的伤钻心的疼，根本没法集中精力结印，更何况右腿脱臼了，轻微的移动都会剧痛难忍，看来也没法用瞬足逃跑。朔茂冷冷地看着远处矮桌上的杯子，尽量让自己把注意力集中在别处。不能让他们如尝所愿。  
刀疤脸显然对朔茂冷漠的反应很不满。“喂，你们几个，把那个拿来。”朔茂顺着刀疤脸指的方向望去，愣了一下——刀疤脸让手下拿的是朔茂放在矮桌下面的白牙之刃。“小美人，手指好像满足不了你，给你换一个又长又硬的怎么样？”这么说着，刀疤脸换手下过来按住朔茂的头和双手，让他无法转头，然后自己拿着白牙之刃绕到朔茂身后。  
“把他屁股抬起来点。”朔茂感觉有人故意支起他脱臼的腿，要让他屁股翘起来，一阵剧痛从髋关节传过来，朔茂没忍住低哼了一声。这显然激起了几个山贼的兴趣，刀疤脸索性蹲下身反复摆弄朔茂的伤腿，疼得朔茂不住地颤抖，但却再没发出一声半响。  
“啧，既然你不怕疼，那我们就来玩点好玩的。”唰的一声，朔茂听出这是白牙之刃出鞘的声音。紧接着，白牙之刃冰冷的刀背便贴在了他的屁股上，刀背缓慢的下滑，一直下滑到朔茂紧闭的小穴上。他到底要干什么，朔茂不禁打了个寒颤。刀疤脸调转了刀锋，用刀尖抵住了那小穴的入口，稍一用力，鲜红色的血液瞬间涌了出来，沿着朔茂的大腿内侧滴落到榻榻米上。  
“……！”从刚才开始，朔茂已经疼得几度失神，被死死按住的双手无助地抓着榻榻米地面，指甲扣进缝隙之中，一个用力，折断了大半。他用仅存的那一点意识强忍住叫声，嘴里的肉都被他咬烂了。  
“哼，不识抬举！”不出声的朔茂彻底激怒了刀疤脸，刀疤脸一把将趴在地上的朔茂翻转过来，借着小穴入口涌出的鲜血做润滑，一个挺身，将早已硬挺的巨大分身整根插进了朔茂体内，刚才刀尖割破的小口子随着分身不断的抽动被撕裂得越来越大。  
在战场上杀人不眨眼的朔茂从未经历过性事，他也曾经幻想过与自来也热情的接吻，身体紧紧交织在一起的情景，但紧紧停留在想象中罢了。然而那些美好的幻想被后庭传来的阵阵剧痛击得粉碎，眼前这个男人正在自己的体内肆意地抽动着分身，明明自己恶心得想吐，但从未被侵入的后庭肉壁却紧紧地裹住了男人的分身，随着他的节奏律动，身体因巨大的痛楚和从未有过的奇怪感觉而颤抖不已。朔茂讨厌死这样的自己了。  
刀疤脸抓住朔茂的头发，一边加大下身抽插的力度，一边强迫他把头抬起来，贴近自己的脸。“小美人儿，记住老子的脸，我可是你第一个男人呢，哈哈哈。”说罢，狠狠地吻上了朔茂的唇，试图用舌头翘开他紧闭的牙关。朔茂先是反抗了一下，还是敌不过，只好松开了紧闭的嘴，但正当刀疤脸得意洋洋地把舌头伸进朔茂嘴里，打算一亲芳泽时，朔茂用尽全力咬了他的舌头。刀疤脸恼羞成怒，重重地扇了朔茂一巴掌，血溅到朔茂凌乱的银色长发上，妖艳无比。  
“呸。”刀疤脸吐了一口嘴里的血。想不到这小子这么能忍，虽说性子烈的美人玩起来带感，但刀疤脸还是更想看高傲的美人被自己驯服的样子，那才能让他体验真正的征服快感。想到这儿，刀疤脸心生一计。“小美人后面是第一次，那前面呢？”  
“……”朔茂别过头避开刀疤脸嘲笑的表情，但双颊上略染的绯红色还是出卖了他。战乱时期大多数人都年纪轻轻就结婚，像朔茂这种早过了束发年纪的大多也有了结婚对象，尝过鱼水之欢的也不在少数。只不过朔茂一直暗恋着自来也，根本不打算与其他人交往，更别说上床了，平日里任务又多得透不过气，朔茂甚至连自慰都很少做。  
“哦？！原来如此。”刀疤脸玩味着朔茂的表情，对几个手下使了个眼色。“那就让我们好好教教你什么叫鱼水之欢吧。”刀疤脸的几个手下本已在旁看得耳红心跳，馋得不行，见刀疤脸默许，立刻对朔茂上下其手。  
“小美人的乳头真敏感啊，刚一碰就立起来了呢。”之前玩弄朔茂脚踝的猥琐男揉捏着朔茂胸前粉红色的突起，一阵麻酥的感觉传遍朔茂的身体。那人见朔茂有了反应，立刻埋头吮吸，先用舌头若近若离的舔吸一番，冷不防地又用牙齿狠咬一下，不一会儿就把粉红色的小突起搞得通红，完全立了起来。  
抓着朔茂手臂的人直接掏出自己的分身硬是往朔茂手臂的伤口里塞，本已缝好的伤口完全绽裂开来，鲜血混着脓水渗出。“你这里可比女人的小穴儿水还多呢。”那无耻之徒非但半点没有怜香惜玉的想法，更是出言侮辱，把流出的血与脓当作润滑剂，忘情地在伤口缝隙里摩擦着肿胀的分身。朔茂的双手被那人紧紧抓着无处用力，只好握紧拳头来分散疼痛，连刚才折断的指甲插进了手掌心都没意识到，疼得几近昏厥。  
刀疤脸的另一个手下突然握住了朔茂的分身。  
“不，不要碰那里……！”从未被他人碰触的地方现如今被男人握在手心里，朔茂羞得满脸通红，终于忍不住发出了声。但男人的那只手并没有停下来，反而熟练的上下掏弄起来，用指甲轻轻划过分身上的血管，甚至把分身的顶部含进嘴里。被男人肆无忌惮的玩弄分身，让朔茂既恶心又痛苦，而更让朔茂无法接受的是，明明自己讨厌被陌生人碰触，讨厌被陌生人含住分身，甚至恶心得不行，但刚刚还瘫软的分身居然慢慢硬了起来。  
不，不可能的……朔茂不可置信地看着自己身体的变化，自己明明这么拒绝，这么反感，身体怎么可能有反应。  
刀疤脸看到朔茂的生理反应兴奋地笑了。“你看看，嘴上不说，这里可是很诚实呢。”刀疤脸停止了抽动，在朔茂体内转动着分身，当分身碰到朔茂体内的一处时，朔茂忽然脱口而出一声呻吟。“哈哈，看来你的敏感点在这儿啊，小美人。”刀疤脸调整了一下体位，又开始反复抽插，只不过这一次，每一下抽插都会碰到刚才的敏感点。  
“不，不要……”朔茂带着哭腔喊道，每被碰一下敏感点，他的分身就更硬挺了一些，下身撕裂的疼痛让朔茂异常清醒，明明恨不得杀了这几个男人，而自己的分身却不争气地越来越硬。朔茂羞耻得无地自容。  
刀疤脸加快了抽插的速度，低身含住了朔茂的耳垂，耳语道。“你只要说一遍，‘我的第一个男人，请艹到我高潮吧。’我就饶了你，不再碰你的敏感点，也不让他们碰你的分身。”  
“……我，我……”朔茂咬着嘴唇，泪水在眼眶里打转，他感觉到自己心里仅存的尊严正被一点一点地捏碎。  
“快说啊！”刀疤脸的手下们起哄着，握着他分身的手动作更快了，朔茂分身的顶端不断溢出透明的液体。  
朔茂再也无法忍受这般屈辱，绝望地闭上了眼睛。“我的……第一个男人……请艹到我……高潮……”之前强忍住的泪水不争气地流了下来。  
“小美人儿的愿望，怎么能不满足呢。”刀疤脸并没有遵守约定，反而将分身插进朔茂体内的更深处，反复碰触朔茂最敏感的地方。  
“不——！”朔茂发现刀疤脸是在耍自己，彻底崩溃了。我不要在这些肮脏的人面前高潮。朔茂一边抽泣着，一边苦苦哀求。“求，求求你了，放过我吧……”  
朔茂的哀求却换来了刀疤脸和手下的哄笑。刀疤脸干脆掰开朔茂的小嘴强吻起来，刀疤脸嘴里的腥臭味，混合着朔茂口中的血腥味，让朔茂恶心不已，难受得不能呼吸。掏弄朔茂分身的手也加大了力度，配合着刀疤脸的分身一次次的进攻，朔茂能清楚地感受到自己的分身里血流激烈的涌动，分身越胀越大，无论朔茂怎么挣扎拒绝，怎么想让身体恢复理智都无济于事。刀疤脸一个猛插，朔茂只觉得浑身一阵麻酥，大脑一片空白，身体不受控制地颤抖起来，呻吟不断，在痛苦与绝望中朔茂高潮了。  
刀疤脸用手指蘸了下朔茂喷射出来的精液，伸进朔茂不住喘息的小嘴里。“自己舔舔，我可没强迫你哦，只要是个男人艹你，你就浪成这样，射这么多，真欠艹，哈哈哈。”说话间抽出了软了下来的分身，一股白色的精液混着鲜红的血液流了出来。  
出乎意料的，朔茂含住了刀疤脸的手指，笨拙地用舌头舔舐着，漆黑的眸子雾气朦胧，眼神迷离，搅得刀疤脸心里痒痒的。“哟，小美人儿终于开窍了啊。”  
朔茂停了下，眼帘低垂，低声道：“让我……舔你那里。”说着看向刀疤脸又有些硬起的分身。  
刀疤脸没想到朔茂转变得这么快，立刻叫手下放开朔茂被绑的双手，把朔茂的头按在自己的裆部。刀疤脸的裆部毛发旺盛，散发着一股刺鼻的腐臭味，平时就算是吉原的低阶妓女也很少愿意给他口交，没想到这初尝情事的小美人儿却主动提出来要帮他舔，刀疤脸自然是高兴得有点得意忘形，把分身插进朔茂的小嘴里。“早这么乖就温柔点对你了嘛。好好舔，用手摸我的蛋。”  
朔茂皱了下眉头，闭上眼，顺从地含住了半硬的分身，两只手轻轻握着刀疤脸的蛋蛋，刚刚咬破的嘴角又流出了血。  
“啊！”正当刀疤脸闭眼享受时，忽然感觉分身一阵剧痛传来，睁眼一看，只见朔茂嘴里叼着一块从他分身上咬下的肉，冷眼看着他。没等刀疤脸回过神来，朔茂已经抓起了地上的白牙之刃直刺过来。  
刚才还在看热闹的几个手下，慌忙扑过去护驾，却发现朔茂只不过是虚出一招，已经拖着腿移到了屋角。  
“你就算拿了刀，也打不过我们四个人。”刀疤脸的几个手下拿起武器渐渐围了上去。  
“谁说我要打了。”朔茂平时用白牙之刃时都会将自己的一部分查克拉注入到刀刃里，抢回白牙之刃，只是为了吸收寄存在里面的查克拉而已。虽然这么点查克拉不够用什么高级忍术的，不过……  
“通灵术——九耳灵犬！”


End file.
